


Daughter of Ice: Family Ties

by Shadowkat83



Series: Daughter of Ice [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Drabble Collection, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Light Angst, Major Original Character(s), My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, One Shot Collection, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teen Romance, might have spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles broken into four parts that follow Cor as a single father and the life and eventual romance of his daughter Eden. Parts are; Family Ties, First Meetings, Blossoming Romance, and Stolen Moments. Each chapter will have a summary and a Song Title and lyrics. This takes place both before, during, and after another story, I will eventually post.





	Daughter of Ice: Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> First up; Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Takes place a few weeks after Gentiana gave birth to her and Cor's daughter, Eden. Cor meets Eden and ends up taking care of his daughter in Insomnia.

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to this work of fiction. I own nothing except the plot and Original Characters. The song is Innocence and sung by Avril Lavigne.

Innocence

Waking up to see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now its so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about  
This is the best feeling

Gentiana smiled softly as she looked upon the small bundle in her arms. This was a first for one of her kind, and the dark-haired Messenger couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. She didn't know what the other Astrals were going to think of her daughter. She sighed as she thought about her daughter's fate and life. There was only one choice she could make; her father would have to raise her alone, at least until she was old enough for the challenges she was sure her child would face.

It was a good thing then that her human lover, Cor Leonis, was due to make a visit to Tenebrae. The Immortal had caught the Messengers' eye when he had stumbled out of the Tempering Grounds at the young age of fifteen. 

Having faced the Trial of Gilgamesh and survived, was not an easy feat, even though he hadn't received the ancient Shield's power, but Gentiana could tell that the experience had changed him. It was that change that had caught her attention. She made it a point to keep track of his life from then on.

It wasn't until Cor was twenty-one, that the Astral made her presence known; wanting to have a connection with Cor beyond just watching. Many talks and meetings led to the romance that blossomed between, and though that romance led to where they were now; their newborn daughter.

Gentiana was broken out of her musings by a knock upon her chamber door. Moving forwards gracefully, she opened the heavy wood doors to gaze upon the brown haired, light blue eyes of the man she had just been thinking about. 

The Messenger smiled and held the door open wider to allow her lover entry into her private rooms. “Cor,” she greeted warmly, “always so wonderful to see you.”

The Crownsguard Marshal smiled and lightly kissed Gentiana in greeting, “These rare meetings are always a pleasure.” He stepped back to look upon the wrapped bundle in her arms. There in her arms was his daughter, and the Marshal could already see the tufts of blue-black hair upon her head. Cor gently reached out and took the blue wrapped bundle from his lover and cradled her against his chest, looking up to meet Gentiana's hazel eyes, he asked, “have you thought of a name for her yet?”

The hidden Astral shook her head, “I wanted to wait until I saw you again,” she answered. “Do you have one in mind?”

Cor frowned, thinking carefully, “I've always liked the name Eden, what do you think?”

Gentiana tilted her head as she thought about it, before nodding, “Eden. I think it fits perfectly. Eden Leonis.” Gentiana's expression turned to a frown as her previous thoughts returned to her.

Cor noticed the frown and inquired, “Something has you troubled, care to talk about it?”

"I'm just thinking about the future is all," the Messenger answered, "Mostly about Bahumet's reaction when he learns she's half Astral. He's not very open-minded when things are different than what he expects them to be." 

“Why would Eden being half Astral be a problem?”

“His prophecy. If her birth interferes in the way things are supposed to go he might do something about it, but I doubt that will be the case.” Gentiana shook her head, “I'm over thinking things.”

Cor hummed, “Maybe, maybe not.”

Gentiana nodded, “But just to be safe, I would like you to raise her in Insomnia with you.”

Cor blinked, not expecting that, “At the Citadel?”

The Glacian nodded, “Yes, its best that she be raised normally, and if she stayed here, it would be hard for you to visit her. The king couldn't let you leave often as you are needed for the Crownsguard.”

Cor nodded, seeing her point still, “what about you?”

“Hmm?”

"You wouldn't be able to visit her either with your duties to the Oracle." 

Gentiana frowned, “true, but that may change one day.”

Cor looked at her expression closer, knowing that there was more she wasn't saying. It had to do with the Chosen King and the Scourge he knew, but not the exact details; at least not yet. Looking down at his daughter, he was met with curious blue eyes looking back. Seemed Eden was awake and wanting to meet him. Cor smiled at his daughter and it was then that he made his decision. Nodding he agreed, “alright. I will do as you suggest.”

Gentiana's expression turned relieved. Smiling serenely, “Thank you. It means the world to me for you to agree.”

Cor shook his head, “you don't have to thank me. I would have done it either way. Besides, this way I can prepare her for what's to come in the future easier.”

The Astral tilted her head in question, “what do you mean?”

“If Bahamut's prophecy comes to pass, then her being trained as a Crownsguard can only be a good thing.”

A nod of understanding, “true. Though when her magic surfaces she'll need training for that too.”

Cor nodded, “yes. But that is something to consider for another time. This time is to enjoy what we have now, and worry about the future later.”

Gentiana's smile widened at that, “This future is tomorrow, here is today.” Moving closer to her lover and daughter, the Messenger hummed softly as she enjoyed this rare time with her complete family. 

Indeed thoughts of the future can wait.

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by 

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry


End file.
